


Unwrapped

by mohawke



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Also some fluff, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it, Woman on Top, because i can't do one without the other, it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: Byleth has a surprise for Dimitri on his birthday.This is completely gratuitous. Also I suck at titles.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Unwrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Dimitri's birthday so I had to write something for my otp. Happy Birthday Dimitri! 
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are super appreciated if you like it but you don't have to.

The sun is just beginning to set when he receives the note.

_Your Majesty, meet me in our quarters in 20 minutes. I have something very important to discuss with you…-Byleth_

Folding the parchment he sits down, brow furrowing as he tries to puzzle out what she could possibly be talkin about. Was it monastery business? He still hasn’t deduced any possible answers when the wait is over. As he gets up to leave he notices his cloak is gone. A quick search of the room yields no results and he sighs, running his hand through his hair. He supposes he’ll just have to find it later, his curiosity about Byleth’s cryptic message winning out.

When he reaches their room he’s forgotten all about his missing cloak. He doesn’t see her from the doorway so he calls out her name.

“I’m here,” she says, coming into view. She has his cloaked draped around her and as far as he can tell that’s _all_ she has on. She gives him a sly smile as he closes the door behind him, unable to take his eyes off of her.

The cloak dwarfs her frame, falling off her shoulders to reveal creamy, ivory skin. Slowly he crosses the room to stand before her.

“There was something you wanted to discuss” he says, clearing his throat as she readjusts the cloak.

“Yes there was,” Byleth replies, lips twitching up into a mischievous smile. “I have something for you, a birthday gift. Are you going to unwrap it?”

“Wait, was that too cheesy?” she asks, frowning slightly and he laughs, leaning down to kiss her.

“No, it wasn’t” he says with a warm smile.

“It was,” she disagrees “but are you ready?”

Dimitri nods, reaching to part the cloak. His suspicions were correct, she’s not wearing anything underneath.

Byleth shifts as his eyes roam over her body.

“And what should I do with my present?” he asks, stepping closer.

“That’s for you to decide,” Byleth says softly.

Dimitri leans down to capture her lips in a heated kiss, his hand cradling the back of her neck as she arches up onto her toes to meet him, letting his cloak fall to the ground. Slowly he trails his lips along the slope of her neck, inhaling her familiar scent. She smells like lilacs and something else that’s distinctly her.

Dimitri pulls back long enough to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it unceremoniously to the floor. He lets out a soft groan as her fingertips trail over the planes of his chest, tracing over each scar and watching the muscles dance beneath her touch.

Deftly he takes hold of her wrists in his hands, stilling her movements as he guides them back towards their bed in between hungry kisses.

Pulling back he toes off his boots and eases out of his pants, leaving only one layer standing between them now as he lifts her into his arms.

Byleth lets out a breathy moan as his lips blaze a path along the slope of her neck. He bites down on the tender skin at the juncture of her shoulder, her breath hitching as he laves over the mark with his tongue. He’d quickly learned within the short while they’d been married how to tease her mercilessly, leaving her desperate with need.

Dimitri sets her on the edge of the bed, fingers trailing along her arm as he steals a hungry kiss from her, tugging her lower lip between his teeth. Slowly he slinks down, trailing his lips along her collarbone and sternum.

Byleth lets out a low moan as he teases her nipple with his tongue, arching into the sensation. He repeats the motion, bringing it to a hard peak before toying with the other.

“Dimitri…” she gasps as his rand races down her side, settling on her hip. “It’s supposed to be _your_ gift.”

“You said it was for me to decide what to do with it,” he says, sinking to his knees, “and I want to taste you…”

Byleth flushes at his words, suddenly keenly aware of the slickness between her thighs.

“Dimitri it doesn’t seem fair–” her words die as he drapes her legs over his shoulders, his breath ghosting over her folds. She waits with bated breath, gasping when he parts her with his tongue.

Byleth swears softly as he repeats his motions, her head falling back as she lets out a moan. He’s gotten far too good at this but she isn’t going to complain. She hums his name as he teases her clit, back arching as she grasps at the sheets.

Dimitri groans as her hand finds purchase in his hair. He doesn’t ease up, bringing her closer to her peak with each stroke. She’s mewling under his ministrations, her lips parting in a breathy moan with every pass of his tongue through the slick heat of her sex. He’ll never tire of this– her taste, the sounds she makes, the way she comes undone.

Slowly he eases a finger into her, a second joining shortly after the curl within her. He toys with her clit and she cries out his name. the sound sending molten heat down his spine. A few more moments of teasing and then she reaches her peak, his name tumbling free in a high pitched moan.

When she’s finally rode out her orgasm he slinks his way back up her body, kissing her greedily. Her fingers drift towards his smallclothes and he lets out a low groan, helping her ease them off of him.

Standing on slightly shaky legs Byleth moves to stand before him.

“Sit down” she says and he eagerly complies, watching as she sinks to her knees before him, her green eyes dark with lust.

Dimitri groans as her hand wraps around his length, stroking him gently. He swears softly as she trails her tongue along the underside of his cock, stopping to tease the tip. All semblance of rational thought has fled from his mind at this point. His hand tangles in her hair as she takes him into the warmth of her mouth, cheeks hollowing around him. Each movement sends his pulse racing and he watches as she looks up at him, pulling back. She moves to take him into her mouth but he shakes his head.

“I want to be inside you,” he says, voice brimming with desire as she lets him pull her to her feet, hands settling on her hips as she kisses him.

Taking her into his arms Dimitri deposits her onto the bed, moving between her thighs, his hand guiding his cock as he lines himself up with the slick heat of her cunt.

Byleth’s lips part in a breathy moan as he eases himself inside her, pausing to let her adjust to his size. She pulls him down for a slow, sweet kiss, her hand resting on his cheek.

“I love you” Dimitri says softly and she smiles up at him.

“I love you too.”

Slowly he eases out of her, capturing her lips in a languid kiss as he thrusts back into the slick heat of her folds. His rhythm is slow and steady and she’s arching into each thrust, hand curling around his bicep.

“Dimitri…” Byleth moans.

He kisses her greedily, swallowing the sound before trailing his lips down her neck. Each thrust sends waves of pleasure through her.

Dimitri grips her hips, changing the angle of his movements drawing a soft cry from her kiss swollen lips. Slowly he teases her nipple with his thumb, bringing it to a taut peak under his touch. The sensation makes her breath catch in her throat and she cries out as he repeats the maneuver.

“Wait, I want to be on top,” Byleth says and he stills, pulling out of her and laying down. In an instant she’s moving to straddle him, her hand wrapped around his cock as she aligns herself. Sinking down she lets out a low moan, pausing briefly to adjust to the new angle before she eases up.

Dimitri groans as she begins to build a slow, sensual rhythm, her hands resting on his shoulders for support. He grasps her hips in his hands, watching her move above him. He has a perfect view of her breasts from this position and he reaches up to cup one in his hand, watching her lips part as she quickens her pace. He slides his other hand between them to circle her clit, pulling a soft cry from her throat. 

Byleth can feel her orgasm quickly approaching, her hips stuttering as his fingers tease.

“Dimitri…” she whimpers, rocking her hips. Her orgasm hits her a few moments later and she cries out, riding out the wave of pleasure. She leans down to kiss him, lips parting eagerly.

Dimitri eases her off of him, urging her onto her hands and knees. She glances back at him, eyes dark with lust as he kneels behind her, lining himself up with her entrance.

Byleth moans as he hilts himself inside her, his hands gripping her hips as he begins to move. 

“Fuck, Dimitri…” she gasps as his pace quickens, grasping the sheet beneath her as he slides a hand between her thighs, his thumb circling her clit.

Dimitri groans, increasing the angle of his thrust. The change pulls a loud sigh of pleasure from Byleth and he can feel her walls flutter around him.

Byleth closes her eyes, biting her lower lip as clever fingers tease her. All she knows is the feel of his cock and the touch of his hands.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dimitri murmurs, leaning down to brush her sweat slicked hair from her neck so he can trail his lips down her spine, lovingly tracing over each scar. “I love seeing you like this, wet and wanting for me.”

Byleth moans, the words fanning the flames of desire within her.

“Dimitri please…” she begs, not entirely sure what she’s even asking for at this point.

Dimitri bites down on the soft skin of her shoulder, feeling her clench around him. He knows his own end is quickly approaching but he’s determined to bring her to one last orgasm.

Her hands are clenched tightly in the sheets before her and she’s mewling with every thrust. The sounds of his hips meeting her sweat slicked skin send a wave of heat through him.

“Cum for me,” Dimitri murmurs against her ear, nuzzling at her neck as his fingers circle her clit.

Byleth lets out a loud cry, back arching as she finally peaks, clenching around him with a sob.

Dimitri thrusts twice more and then he’s groaning her name against her neck as he spills within the wet heat of her cunt.

Byleth’s arms give way and she collapses against the mattress as Dimitri eases out of her, kissing the back of her neck before sitting up beside her.

“Are you alright?” he asks as she rolls over onto her back, chest heaving.

“I don’t think my legs work anymore” she replies, brushing her hair from her forehead. “Dimitri?”

“Yes?” he says, trailing his fingers down her arm.

“How did you like your gift?” Byleth asks, rolling onto her side to face him.

“It was perfect... _you’re_ perfect” Dimitri replies, taking her hand in his and marveling once more at how delicate they seem in his grasp.

“I did get you something else,” she says, leaning up on her elbow “I’ll give it to you tomorrow. I don’t think I can move anymore after that.”

Dimitri laughs, laying down beside her.

“I love you,” he says softly, kissing her forehead.

“I love you too” Byleth says with a smile. “Happy birthday, Dimitri”. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a simple woman, I see a cloak and I'm like yes, the other person has to borrow it at some point for smut reasons. ;3


End file.
